User blog:GFreeman/Elephant Gun
Massive damage and high accuracy. Vicious recoil. |unlock = 66 |slot = 2 |price = $1,200,000 |mag = 2 |wtype = Elephant Gun |type = Double-barreled |max_ammo = 10 |rate_of_fire = 500 |reload_time = 3.8 seconds |damage = 2015 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 0 |concealment = 12 |threat = 301 }} The Elephant Gun is a custom weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Elephant Gun is a special weapon custom-made specifically for hunting large game. Right off the bat, the Elephant Gun is a very, VERY powerful weapon, with ballistic damage per shot placing second only to the Thanatos .50 cal; this makes it a good choice when tough adversaries like Bulldozers are expected to make an appearance. It is also very accurate, with a relatively small hipfire cone and minimal bloom even when moving. Last but not least, the player can choose to fire both barrels at once (switching fire modes, default "V"), doubling the stopping power per trigger pull at the cost of extra ammunition, this puts it above the Thanatos in terms of damage per second. That being said, it is not without its flaws. The Elephant Gun suffers from horrifying levels of recoil per shot as a side effect of firing the massive rounds it is chambered in. Being big, the rounds are heavy, which results in a very small reserve capacity of 10 rounds total, good enough for 10 individual shots, or 5 double shots before running dry. It is also terribly inefficient with ammo bags due to the same reason. Lastly, it is very, very, VERY expensive to purchase and modify. Summary Pros: *Massive ballistic damage, second only to the Thanatos .50 cal. **Unique "double-shot" mode deals twice the damage per trigger pull. *Very high threat levels causes enemies to dive for cover often. *Very accurate with minimal hipfire spread and crosshair bloom while moving *Good base Concealment and capable of further attaining reasonably high levels. Cons: *Massive recoil limits the capacity for single follow-up shots *Very low total ammo **Is horribly inefficient with ammo bags due to small total ammo count *Exorbitant unit cost Tips *Do not bother using ammo bags to replenish ammo for the Elephant Gun, its small reserve capacity makes this action very inefficient, which can cost the team dearly. **Conversely, due to the same low total ammo count and reasonable replenishment rate, restocking it entirely via ammo drops is much faster. The Elephant Gun receives 1 bullet per every two drops. Acing Fully Loaded grants an extra round every 5 pickups. **Like the Mosconi 12G, ammo bags can still significantly benefit the Elephant Gun in the form of its Aced Bullet Storm skill. Two bags will provide the player with up to 30 seconds of infinite ammo, which is more than enough to cause serious chaos. **Equipping the Safari Ammo Pouch can help increasing its reserve count substantially. **Reserve the Elephant Gun for tough opponents like Bulldozers, the Commissar, the Rat or SWAT Van Turrets. ***Fire both barrels at once for maximum damage. Despite costing additional ammo this way, it's still a better option than having to endure the lengthy recoil reset between each shot, and because a later shot may miss, this is a good way to conserve ammo (provided one doesn't miss the first time). *The Muzzle Break can help reduce the amount of felt recoil drastically at the (relatively inconsequential) cost of accuracy. Pairing it with the Oakwood Body will further improve its handling. *The Elephant Gun is counted as a semi-automatic rifle for scripting purposes, therefore the effects of Technician-based assault rifle skills like Sharpshooter and Rifleman will all apply during gameplay. **Conversely, shotgun skills that works with the similar Mosconi 12G will not have any effect on the Elephant Gun. Those who are familiar with the Mosconi may have some trouble adapting their playstyle and build to the new weapon. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Extension= |-|Stock= |-|Extra= Achievements }} Quotes Trivia *The Elephant Gun was based on a custom-made Double Rifle by Holland & Holland. The in-game weapon is chambered in the huge .600 Nitro Express caliber, which is often used to hunt very large animals such as elephants or bisons, hence the massive damage per shot. *Like all weapons of the BFG Pack, equipping the Elephant Gun will cause the player character to comment on either the size and weight of the weapon, the intricately-engraved details on its frame, or just taunt the nearest enemy with it. *Despite the single-shot recoil of the Elephant Gun being very vicious, this resets instantly upon the player firing the second shot. This means that players under the infinite ammo effect of Swan Song or Bullet Storm can spam double-fire indefinitely without worry. Gallery Weapon previews= ElephantGun.png|The default Elephant Gun ElephantGun-Full.png|Fully-modded Elephant Gun |-|Mod previews= ElephantGun-Choke.png|The Elephant Gun with its Muzzle Break ElephantGun-SB.png|The Elephant Gun with its Rhinoslayer Barrel ElephantGun-OakBody.png|The Elephant Gun with its Oakwood Body Category:Blog posts